Unleash the Rider
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Finn has a older brother that was kept secret from him and the rest of Ooo. The only ones who knew were Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Jermaine. When Finn gets sucked into the other realm by The Enchiridion with the Lich, Princess Bubblegum fears the worst. She prepares to unleash the demon from his prison... Rated M for safety. Song fic.
1. Prologue

**I do apologize for posting this story without a chapter, but I am new to this site. I will be completing this chapter today/tonight. So Forgive me. Oh and if you can leave a review about your thoughts about this story, please do. ;)**

**I dont own Ghost Rider. Marvel/Marvel Comics owns this.**

**I dont own Adventure Time. Pendleton Ward does.**

**I dont own any of the music that will be posted here. Disturbed and Drowning Pool owns the music. (I might post others but so far this is the music that have been thought up)**

**Im also working alone on this story, but I might be working with a friend of mine who owns Bittersweet.(Not Very Cool)**

**Also, I would like if possible, if someone with Deviant Art to make me a picture of Ghost Rider with Marceline on his Chopper.**

**Thank you.**

**This story will have different point of views. I am not entirely sure if I will add lemon, but its possible. **

**This is romance/Adventure/Action story based off of Ghost Rider and Adventure time.**

**the shipping here is different from what I usually support, but this is has been in my imagination/mind for a long time and many long showers have been taken to make this happen.**

**Finn x Flame Princess **

**Ghost Rider x Marceline. **

* * *

The fires spread by the bombs devastation ruined the land and killed off a lot of the human survivors. Only two humans remained on this wasteland, Finn a three year old, and his older brother, Johnny Blaze, a eighteen year old, seven foot tall, powerfully built man. Joshua and Margaret has taken these two humans in as they were homeless and had no where to run. Jake, the younger son of Joshua and Margaret, is currently seen curled up against the little human boy as the older man Johnny is seen taking his sword and shield out of the house.

He yells, "I'm off Joshua, to hunt down those criminals who took our belongings!". As Johnny Blaze approached a hole in the ground, curiosity swept over him like fire sweeps across a forest. He hears a scream of mercy from what sounds like a young woman. Johnny dashes through the tunnel with a furiousity that only can be matched by the demons in the Night-o-sphere. He skids to a stop at the end, and he watches amazed at the sights before him. Fires burn throughout the floor of the cave, as scorpions work hard to save their city from the fire spread by the bomb.

These scorpions are giant mutations, easily 4 feet tall, created by the bombs nuclear energy. Their eyes blood red, their mouths are lined with razor-sharp teeth easily able to puncture steel. Theirs tails are bigger, longer with the barged end sharper then ever. Their muscles on their bodies show power beyond reckoning as they easily carry the large boulders. They are massive creatures and highly dangerous.

But one creature stands out from the rest, a eight foot monstrosity. His muscles were three times bigger then the rest, with double the teeth. This monstrosity had claws that were bigger then the smaller scorpions. On the head of this monster, was a crown with 3 emeralds embedded. In his left hand was a young girl who didn't look much older then 18, squirming violently, begging to be released. The young girl had pale skin, with bite marks on her neck. She looked to be drained of her powers. She had black hair that swept down to her ankles, and shined as the fires flicker in the background.

"Let me go, please!" Cried the young woman. With a grin, or what could be perceived as one, the scorpion eyed his dinner with a hunger. "You shall be my dinner, my scrumptious pet" She screams loudly enough for it to vibrate throughout the cave.

Johnny swiftly ran thru the crowd of workers to go up to the scorpion king. The Scorpion King eyes the new comer, then looks at the sword and shield. With fearful eyes knowing that this sword is the one thing capable of killing him, he backs off a bit from the human, as he lays down his shield. "Let her go. You can have me instead. I am a human. I am more delicious to you then her. Let her go."

The Scorpion thinks for a moment, then releases the young woman, who precedes to fly out of the cave without a word to the human. When the woman is gone, the Scorpion quickly strikes downwards into the human, piercing the humans chest quickly injecting him with powerful neurotoxins that quickly kills the human. With that, the Scorpion devours his meal, licking his lips. With his workers watching, he yells "Get back to work!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~

Fires flicker in the Night-O-Sphere, as screams of pain roar throughout the realm. If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of a whip striking flesh, howling screams of pain. On his knees, is a human, being whipped by a line of fire. His back is riddled with burns and scars, marked by a year of whips, beatings and torture. Behind the demon whipping the weakened human, is the man who owns the Night-o-Sphere, Hudson Abadeer. With a wicked smile, he stops the demon from continuing his punishments, and kneels near the human.

"Hello there. I haven't had a human in here for a long time, Especially one with your defiant attitude" The human spits in the face of Abadeer, who in return grins even more. Abadeer takes the human to his castle, which is lined with cobwebs and bats, pictures of his ex-wife and his daughter, with Peppermint Butler playing golf with him. As Abadeer reaches his room, he throws the human inside with a loud bang as he lands hard onto the ground.

"You're going to be here for a long time Johnny, so you might as well get comfy" Sneered Abadeer. Above the fireplace, is shown a cage with the girl Johnny saved a year ago from the Scorpion King. Eyeing Abadeer, Johnny sits up and speaks with a voice that even the devil himself admires throughout the year of pain and torture. "Why is she in a cage?" With a brow raised, Abadeer speaks with a tone of surprise. "Do you know her? She is in trouble for running off" Johnny coughs a bit of blood onto the floor, but speaks anyway "I saved her a year ago from the Scorpion King. She was to be devoured as dinner, but I gave my life for her instead which is how I ended here I suppose"

As Johnny spoke, Abadeer's eyes crew wide in shock, but a malicious grin soon spread across his face. "I can have her released, but you will have to serve me, as my bounty hunter. I cannot go onto the land of Ooo, without being summoned, so I need someone to do my dirty work when I need it." Johnny looked at the ground with sorrow, but nodded. "Alright, I will serve you, as long as you keep away from my family and none of your minions harm them" Abadeer nodded, and took the blood coughed from Johnny and smeared it on a document, sealing the fate of the human. The Cage busted open, as the vampire girl left the Night-O-Sphere and began to settle down in Ooo.

Johnny is dragged back down to the jail, as he is whipped and beaten. He is seen forced to drink molten rock, that begins to transform him from the inside, blending the power of the Ghost Rider with the Human. He is tortured for 3 more years...

~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~

Fires burn once more throughout the land of Ooo, as a legion of demons begin to wreak havoc across the land. The house of Johnny's family burns. The house is inside a cave, next to the Ice Kingdom. Water forms around the front of the cave and theirs a meadow behind it. As the fires reach the caves front, steam builds bigger and bigger as the flames just dump themselves into the water. Inside are the bodies of Margaret and Joshua, who seemed to have died instantly. Jake is seen running away from the fires, to a tree house far away from the fires, with Finn tucked in his arms and Jermaine right behind him

~Night-O-Sphere~

Down in the Night-O-Sphere, in torture chamber, Johnny Blaze feels the pain of his family caused by Hellfire. He opens his eyes, as fire begins to engulf his body melting his flesh until bone is seen. The demons back up from Johnny as he grabs a chain from the wall and wraps it around the demon with the whip. He pulls back on the chain, and the demon ignites in Hellfire and disappears into ash. Grabbing the neck of the demon behind him, Johnny squeezes with the power of Hell, and crushes the bones until the demons head pop's in a volcano of blood and flesh. Gripping the head of the next, Johnny squeezes, crushing the skull forcing the brain to come out the eyes, nose and ears. He begins his ascent to Ooo.

~Ooo~

While the fires burn throughout Ooo, Abadeer is seen laughing and taking souls of the residents. Unaware, Abadeer is suddenly grabbed around the neck by a chain, and pulled over to a flaming skull who growls in anger. "Back to Hell" is heard as Abadeer is forced into the air by the Ghost Rider with chains around the neck, then slammed through the ground back to the Night-O-Sphere with a glare towards the Ghost Rider.

As the fires die out, the Ghost Rider returns to his human half, and mourns over the loss of his adoptive parents. He looks through the wreckage for his baby brother but Finn is no where to be seen. He spots tracks of two dogs that he makes out to be Jake and Jermaine and follows on the motorcycle that survived the fire. Approaching the Tree House, Johnny knocks on the door to be greeted by 2 big hugs from the dogs.

Smiling as he is greeted into the home, Johnny begins to transform into the Ghost Rider, to show Jake and Jermaine what happened to him. "I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys. I was trapped in the Night-O-Sphere after saving the life of this woman who was becoming dinner for the Scorpion King" As he continued the story of what happened, Jake just nodded and understood, while Jermaine secretly feared and hated the demon his brother has become. He took Jake into the kitchen, and began to tell him to get rid of Johnny. "He is no longer our brother! He is a demon and he's going to harm Finn! Get him out of here!" Jake began to protest, but Johnny left after placing a note for Jake upon Finn's sleeping body, riding off into the sunset.

Approaching the Candy Kingdom, he was stopped by two banana guards. "Halt! What is your purpose in the Kingdom?" Johnny eyed the two beings, then the smoke that rises from the Kingdom. "I am here to help out with all your problems. I want to work in the Kingdom to help you fix it from the demons who destroyed it" The banana guards opened the gates, and let him pass. Approaching a young girl with pink hair and a pink dress, who is trying to help a peppermint from a flaming candy cane, he spoke. "Excuse me. May I help you with that?" She nodded, as Johnny transformed into the Ghost Rider, lifting the heavy candy off the peppermint, who ran from the demon. Throughout the Kingdom, Johnny is seen to help rebuild the Candy Kingdom, while the citizens pelted him with spit, glass and sticks that pierced him.

Frowning, he walks to the Princess, who doesnt fear the demon. "I think my work here is done." After he finishes, the Kingdoms roof crumbles untop of the main bedroom. Johnny rushes up the stairs and lifts the roof off of the bed, and notices a older woman who strikes resemblance to the Princess, dieing from the flaming wreckage. She looks at him with fear, and with her last words "Banana guards. Seize him and take him away from this Kingdom. He is the cause of this mess" The Queen dies after speaking ill towards Johnny, and the Princess mourns the loss of her mother. Johnny leaves a note for the Princess on the night stand, as the guards shove Johnny out of the kingdom, with spears sticking out of his back.

Johnny climbs on his motorcycle, and rides off into the sunset, going towards a magical cave, that will be Johnny's prison cell. Taking out 3 gems of Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire, he channels the hellfire from within through each gem, magically light shining through the cave sealing Johnny within the cave, freezing Johnny solid, as time no longer affects him.

~~~~Back at the Kingdom~~~~

The Princess stops mourning as the Queen is laid to rest in the graves, and is now the leader of the Kingdom. She walks up towards her new bedroom, and notices a note. She reads out loud...

'_Hello Princess. Its me Johnny.. The Ghost Rider. As I am no longer wanted around Ooo, I am sealing myself in the cave known as "The Cave of Timeless Power". My little brother is Finn, and he is being taken care of by my brother Jake. The Ghost Rider within me, is taking control of my human soul, and within 2 months, my human soul will be destroyed. I do not want my little brother to see me as this monster, so I am locking myself in, until I am needed back in Ooo. Please do not unlock my prison unless its required. To unlock me, you must have my axe that was brought to the Night-O-Sphere that Hunson used as his family axe now, The Crown of Ice, and my chain that's left on my motorcycle that is stored in your city's catacombs. You must take these items and bring it to the cave, and place them on the indents on the prisons entrance. Once it is completed, you need to wait until runes of hellfire appear, and speak "_ _Spiritus__ Rider, suscita! Surgere, et auxilium terra millia!" Do not tell Finn that he has a older brother until it is time.'_

~~~~~~~~~Back at the Tree House~~~~~~

After the long discussion with Jermaine, Jake notices the note upon Finns sleeping body, and reads.

_Hello Jake. I am locking myself within a prison, that Princess Bubblegum currently knows where. I am locking myself in, because the powers of the Ghost Rider are taking over my human soul and destroying it. If I were to stay within Ooo, Finn would never get to know me as his brother, but as a demonic force. Don't tell him he has a older brother, until the time comes. Thank you for taking care of Finn. It means a lot.'_

Jake understands, and takes care of his little brother, as Jermaine is sent away.

~~~Time resumes to the present. (After The Lich, and before Finn the Human/Jake the Dog.)~~~~~~~~

**So this is my first story. I have read many storys, but this is my first. Im sorry if its not perfect, but I think its pretty damn good :D**

**Later on the other storys will be in Point of Views. **


	2. The Rider rides again

**Hello everyone. Its time for my second chapter, The Rider rides again.**

**This is my first story, and I've gotten one review who says it was good. Grammar was fine and spelling.**

**So I don't own anything, its owned by the respective owners. **

**I would also like to mention, in this story, the ages have been increased by 2 years. **

**Ghost Rider is 18+13(As that's how much time has passed), Marceline is 18+1000, Princess Bubblegum is 20 and Jake is 30(In magical dog years) and Finn is 16. **

**Ghost Rider was 18 when we first met him, but if you remember he's in a prison of his own design. Its timeless which means he doesn't age at least biologically. **

**Oh and if you couldn't tell, Marceline was the vampire who was captured twice and rescued twice by Johnny.**

**Oh and since she likes to act strong, she made false memories of the incidents with the Scorpion and her Father so she can appear strong to herself instead of having moments of weakness. **

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Lich~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jake and Finn yell in frustration as they are pulled into the other dimension by the Lich. As they are sucked into the portal, it closes behind them with a eerie swirly noise. _

"Noooooooooooooo! Finn! Jake!" Princess Bubblegum slams her fists down on the spot where they disappeared, tears streaming down her face staining her cheeks. She looks up and remembers 13 years ago, the fateful meeting with the powerful demonic force known as the Ghost Rider. She reaches down into her left pocket, and pulls out the blood red note left behind by the Ghost Rider.

'_Hello Princess. Its me Johnny.. The Ghost Rider. As I am no longer wanted around Ooo, I am sealing myself in the cave known as "The Cave of Timeless Power". My little brother is Finn, and he is being taken care of by my brother Jake. The Ghost Rider within me, is taking control of my human soul, and within 2 months, my human soul will be destroyed. I do not want my little brother to see me as this monster, so I am locking myself in, until I am needed back in Ooo. Please do not unlock my prison unless its required. To unlock me, you must have my axe that was brought to the Night-O-Sphere that Hunson used as his family axe now, The Crown of Ice, and my chain that's left on my motorcycle that is stored in your city's catacombs. You must take these items and bring it to the cave, and place them on the indents on the prisons entrance. Once it is completed, you need to wait until runes of hellfire appear, and speak "_ _Spiritus Rider, suscita! Surgere, et auxilium terra millia!" Do not tell Finn that he has a older brother until it is time.'_

She frowns as she reads what she has to gather in order to unleash the Ghost Rider, and hesitates for a moment. She ignores her inner feelings of wanting to avoid Marceline and the Ice king because Finn and Jake need her. She calls over a Candy Cane carriage and rides off towards Marceline's Cave.

(**A little hint. If you didn't notice from the first story, Marceline's cave is actually the Ghost Riders first home. Marceline took over. This will have a part in the 2nd chapter) **

Strumming her base, Marceline hums her Fry Song, until she hears a frantic knocking on her door. Floating over, she peers out the curtain and notices the Pink Princess. Rolling her eyes, she opens the door and with a amused voice "Well hello there Bonnie, how may I help you your highness?" Princess Bubblegum shoves Marceline out the way, and grabs the axe bass. "Hey!" Marceline reaches over to retrieve her precious bass, but her hand is slapped away. "Sorry Marceline. Finn is in trouble and I need your axe!" Princess Bubblegum dashes to her carriage and begins to make her journey to the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

Dumbfounded, Marceline fly's with the Carriage to the Ice Kingdom trying to figure out what the Princess is up to. Upon arriving at the Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is knocking hard at the door of the Ice Kings lair. It opens to reveal a shocked Ice King, who immediately smiles "Oh you came for me?! You have fallen in love with me!" Upon saying this, the Ice King receives a large slap to the face, and his crown is taken by the Princess. "Hey, give that back! I need that for the princesses!" With a roll of her eyes, Princess Bubblegum rides off to her own Kingdom to retrieve the last item required.

* * *

Curiosity spreads across Marceline's face as Princess Bubblegum opens up the secret door to a hidden cellar within the Kingdom. Marceline floats down and appears next to Pink Princess. "What are you doing? Why do you need Simon's crown and my axe?" With a yelp of surprise, the Princess grabs the long chain off the motorcycle, and looks at the Vampire. "I need these items, because Finn and Jake is in trouble. I'm going to release a demonic force that can save them." The Princess runs up the staircase made of taffy, and climbs into the carriage. She immediately races towards 'The Cave of Timeless Power'. Marceline floats into the carriage with a look of shock. "Your releasing a demon? Have you gone mad their Bonnibel?" with a large smirk across her face. "No I haven't gone mad. This demon is Finn's biological older brother. Jake and I kept him secret from Finn, because it was the request of the demon. He's human and demon Marceline. We need him to rescue Finn and Jake from the Lich."

Shocked that the princess kept secrets from Finn, she nodded and went along for the ride. "Oh and Marceline. The Axe isn't yours. It's actually the demons axe. Your father stole it from him." Marceline growled at the mention of her father, but didn't say a word.

They arrived shortly at 'The Cave of Timeless Power' where a giant rock is shown to stand in the way like a door. Indentations show where the axe, crown and the chain need to be placed, and the Princess puts the items into place with much haste. The door slides open with a large boom, and the cave sparkles with sunlight as it reflects across many crystals along the walls. At the end there's a large crystal wall that is shown to encase a humanoid figure. The princess approaches the figure trapped, and hellfire runes appear. "_ Spiritus Rider, suscita! Surgere, et auxilium terra millia!_"

The eyes open of the human Johnny Blaze, and a voice booms throughout the cave. "You have awoken me Princess Bubblegum. Do you have a reason?" The Princess bites her lip in fear, but speaks anyway "Finn and Jake are in mortal danger. The Lich has taken them to another dimension and I don't think they will survive!" The Crystal encasing Johnny cracks and bursts open, showering the woman in crystal dust. Appearing in flame, the Ghost Rider whistles and his motorcycle vroom's right past Marceline, and begins to transform into a demonic cycle. Using his hand to form a portal to the other dimension, the Rider grabs his chain from the indentation, wraps it around his body and rides off into the portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The other Dimension~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Rider rides down towards the pair of heroes, and grabs Jakes arm. "Hello Jake. Take Finn and get out of here through the portal behind me. I'll handle the Lich." Jake first seems shocked at the appearance of Finns brother, but he immediately goes towards Finn who is fighting the Lich with his demonic sword, when it suddenly bursts into pieces as the Lich punches it with unholy power. Jake quickly grabs Finn and takes him thru the portal, only allowing Finn and quick glimpse of The Rider as Johnny uses the chain to pull the Lich out of the Dimension, throwing him to the ground next to Finn.

* * *

Shaking from the new found power of the Lich, Finn notices that his enemy slams into the ground a few feet away, as the Rider vroom's out of the portal before it closes. The Lich noticing the new danger, immediately flees and disappears from Ooo... for now. Finn walks up to the Rider and wonders who this new person is. "Hey... Who are you?" The Rider looks down towards the boy and rides off away from the human. Blinking surprised, he turns towards the Princess and Jake. "Who was that man?" Jake and the Princess look towards each other and nod. "Finn." Jake wraps his arms around the boys shoulder. "That was your biological older brother. He made us keep him a secret for 13 years." Finn looks towards the two people around him with disbelief. "You kept my own brother a secret from me? You made me believe I was the only human?! How dare you!"

Finn storms off towards the tree house and immediately notices the flaming bike outside his door. He walks in and glares at Johnny who is no longer in his demonic form. "Hello Finn"

**That's the end of chapter 1. **


	3. The Rider has feelings

**I do not own Disturbed's mascot "The Guy". **

**Remember. Im working alone so grammar/spelling is really tough. So I do apologize.**

* * *

Fists balled in anger, Finn glares as his brother. "Why did you tell them to not tell me I have a brother? How dare you make me feel like I am the only human left in Ooo?!" Johnny stares at Finn for a little while, trying to find the right words, when a knock on Finn's door wakes him up from his trance. Finn opens the door to see a ecstatic Princess Bubblegum who hands them both a invitation to a party in honor of Finn the Hero's return. Finn growls at Johnny once the Princess leaves. "We will talk later 'brother'".

Johnny sighs, riding off towards the Candy Kingdom, thinking to himself about what to do with Finn. He enters the candy halls, as its lined with banners, balloons and streamers. Across the top of the hall is a banner that reads 'Welcome back Finn!'. Smiling, at his brothers popularity, climbs the walls of the halls, and immediately sits down on a beam near the ceiling. Finn enters in a nice tuxedo, where everyone screams "Welcome back Finn the Hero!"/

Finn smiles at all his friends, forgetting the betrayal of many years. The party rages on as Jake is drunk, dancing with lady, with a lampshade hat. Princess Bubblegum is chatting it up with Finn, talking about how much she missed him. Marceline is jamming with her band mates, keeping this party alive with music.

* * *

A few hours later, Marceline takes a break from her music and hangs with her ghost friends, Booboo, Wendy and Georgy. They begin talking about the new Ghost Rider, when Booboo exclaims. "He must be more powerful then you Marceline. Look at him!" Marceline shoots a quick glare at Booboo. "Him more powerful then me? Your joking right? He's a pathetic tool that my father created for his own needs. He's nothing a but a ant under my boot. A very puny one. He's a terrible brother who abandoned his brother Finn like a selfish animal." Booboo cowers a bit at the lecture from the Vampire Queen when a large thud is heard, as Johnny appears in front of the queen.

"Excuse me? How dare you. You are nothing but a weak little girl who hangs around my little brother. You were weak when I found you in the clutches of the Scorpion King 13 years ago. You were becoming dinner as you were stung with the venom of the scorpion, destroying all your vampire powers. I took your place by offering myself as a delicious human meal. So no. You're the weak one!" Johnny takes off his shirt as he grabs a cup of punch, downing it in one gulp.

"One year later, I find you trapped in a cage by your father. I sacrificed myself to let you free onto Ooo. Twice I saved your skin. All these scars on my stomach and back, are from torture from your god damn father!" He spins a little bit showing off scars on his chest which cover most of it. He turns and shows off the scars on his back. "I came back 4 years later after my death by the Scorpion King after your father attacked Ooo. He killed Jakes parents, Joshua and Margaret. I sent him back to the Night-o-Sphere. I then returned to the Candy Kingdom to help repair it. I was banished by Princess Bubblegum's mother."

"I abandoned Finn, you're correct. I left him, because the demon within me is destroying my god damn human soul because of all the pain I've suffered at the hands of the Candy Kingdom! I left him because in the end he wouldn't have known he had a brother, the only thing left would be a demonic force unmatched by anything except the Lich! You know nothing you vampire!" Johnny slams his fists down upon the table, glares at the Vampire Queen who backed a few steps away, scared at the sudden outburst, and walks over towards Princess Bubblegum. He whispers "Its time for me to go. I'm going to go put my soul to rest and let the Ghost Rider keep living through my body. Tell Finn if you wish about everything." Everyone glares at Marceline for a moment who flies away from the Kingdom.

* * *

Johnny grabs his bike and rides off out of the Kingdom, towards the Ice Kingdom. A Unholy Hand rips from the ground, shoving Johnny off of his bike and onto the ground. Everyone from the Kingdom watches as the Lich rises up above the ground and punches Johnny with a Unholy fist, throwing him a few feet away. Growling, Johnny transforms into the Ghost Rider, flames burning the ground as another punch throws the Rider once more backwards. The Rider grabs the next fist thrown at him and tosses the Lich over his shoulder into a rock, and grabs his chain from his bike.

The Lich disappears into the ground, then reappears behind, shoving his hand through the Riders back, then blowing up the Riders shoulder with Unholy magic, extinguishing the Riders flame, who re-ignites shocking the Lich. The Rider punches the Lich in the face, throwing the Lich a good 10 feet away, who immediately gets up and rapidly punches the Rider with Unholy power, chipping away at the Riders bone. In a final act, the Lich summons a tidal wave of Unholy power, engulfing the Rider, extinguishing the flame once more, forcing Johnny to go back to his human form.

Smiling at his victory, the Lich begins to boast towards the now barely conscious human who is fading away slowly. "Your a pathetic weak fool just like the Vampire said and now, I am going to enjoy destroying your friends and family. Especially your dear brother, Finn and his dog Jake." Johnny growls with a animalistic sound, and begins to stand. "No one touches Finn but me!" Johnny begins to spit hellfire from his mouth at the ground as the hellfire begins to circle Johnny. A twister of hellfire is engulfing Johnny in the torrent of flame, which begins to build up in the center. In a final act, the hellfire blows up like a nuclear weapon, then dissipates into nothing as it shows a new demonic entity.

**(This is "The Guy" that is Disturbeds mascot. /~ )**

The new demon looks at the Lich, with soulless black eyes and blood red pupils, and a smile, lined with razor sharp teeth, so sinister, Hunson Abadeer is a ant to him. Muscles line his entire body, showing off a dedicated 8-pack abs. His arms look like giant slabs of muscled meat, and a chain is wrapped around the neck of the demon, with a collar that is shown to be lined with spikes.

* * *

Everyone at the Kingdom of Ooo watched as the new demon arises from the Hellfire, looking more powerful then the Lich. Marceline is invisible, having watched the fight between the two. Finn is shocked at the demonic forces across the Kingdom's land.

* * *

The Lich surges forward and begins to punch at the new demon, who just stands there unmoved from all the powerful blows. At the last punch, the Rider grabs the fist of the Lich and begins to twist. The Lichs bones pop, splinters of bone begin to burst showering the land. With one move, the Rider rips off the left arm of the Lich, and impaling his stomach with it. With a quick movement, the Rider rips the right arm off and shoves it into the stomach as well. He grabs the Lichs legs and begins to twist them around each other, like a pretzel, shattering all the bones in the legs, fragments of the bone exploding all around them. The Lich is shown screaming in agony, as the Rider rips off his legs, and shoves it into his head. With a sickening crunch, the Rider crushes the chest of the Lich, completely flattening the bones of the ribs. "No one touches Finn." With the final word, the Rider removes the head of the Lich, shoving it into the chest. The Rider emits a powerful stream of hellfire along the corpse of the Lich, destroying the Lich forever.

With a loud, echoing roar, the Rider transforms back into his human form and rides off towards a forest that is coated with snow from the coming winter.

* * *

Back at the Kingdom, loud cheers can be heard as the citizens dance and jump proudly at the Lichs demise. Finn walks towards the Princess and asks. "Where is he going?" The Princess frowns and kneels. "He is going to gather the materials he needs to... kill his human soul, and put it to rest in peace." Finn's eyes grow wide at this new development, and races to Jake. "We need to go after him Jake! I want to see my brother!" Jake grows into his large dog form, as Finn leaps up onto his brother, and rides off towards Finn's older brother. The Princess gets upon Morrow, the eagle, and flies off with Finn and Jake, as Marceline flies high above the rest invisible, feeling sorry for what she said towards Johnny.

* * *

At the entrance of the forest, Johnny's bike is seen parked, and a campfire is roaring in flames, as Finn, Jake and Princess arrive. They all stare at Johnny who is seen eating some S'mores. They all take their seat next to Johnny who passes along the snack.

Finn looks at his older brother and finally breaks the silence. "Please stay. I want you to stay and be with me and we can have be a family!" With a sigh, Johnny stands up and walks over to a clearing, that is heavily shaded with trees as rain begins to fall upon the land not touching the group. Flame Princess quickly appears next to Finn, whom gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I cannot stay Finn. Not after what happened many years ago."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger suckers!**

**2nd chapter completed. Drama bomb with fight scene :D**

**The next chapter will have 1-2 songs and some more drama. just a spoiler ;P**


	4. The Ghost Rider and the Truth

**Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter to Unleash the Rider. Hope you enjoy some music from my favorite band Disturbed! I do not own Disturbed or their music.**

**Disturbed- Haunted: watch?v=mLgPNilXHM4**

**Disturbed- The Animal **

* * *

_"I cannot stay Finn. Not after what happened many years ago."_

* * *

Looking at his little brother, Johnny sighs sadly hurting his brothers feelings. "I'm sorry Finn, but I cannot stay. I... Its hard for me to explain, but I can tell you like music, so let me play you a song to help you understand."

Thunder roars through the forest, as skeletons rise behind Johnny with Instruments. Johnny takes a deep breath as the drums begin(0:14-0:47), and walks over to Finn, opening his knapsack. He hands Finn a picture of his human parents, "Finn. This is Mom and Dad. Its Susan and Derek. Its probably my most beloved possessions." He walks over to Jake and hands him a recipe for S'mores. "This is a recipe for the delicious snack you had earlier." He takes his walk over to Princess Bubblegum and hands her a vial of his own demon blood. "Take this vial of my blood. Use it for some of your science experiments. I'm sure it will come in handy"

The louder drums play, and Guitar plays and Johnny takes his step back over to the clearing as its like a stage, and looks over at Finn.

* * *

_"You're broken, so am I  
I'm better off alone  
No one to turn to and nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I  
Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again_

_You're beaten, so am I_  
_I've got a heart of stone_  
_No medication can cure what has taken hold_  
_You're hurting, so will I_  
_When I awake and remember why I've been running from your_

_World_  
_Dishonored by your world_  
_Your world_  
_I'm haunted by your world"_

As he sings this first verse, demonic fire erupts around the Rider, showing scenes of his life within the Candy Kingdom. It shows the events after the demonic fire from Hunson torching the kingdom, and all the hatred from the citizens. It shows Starchy throwing bottles at the demon, showering him in glass.

After the first is over, Johnny is seen sheding a few tears at this, but stands up once more.

_"My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice  
To a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again_

_You're angered, so am I_  
_A thousand fires burn (_Fires erupt from Johnny showering the area in demonic flame)_  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that I have been damaged by your_

_World_  
_Dishonored by your world_  
_Your world_  
_I'm haunted by your world"_

During the second verse, another scene is played, with Jermaine and Jake fighting over Johnny. Jermaine sneering at Johnny, calling him no longer a brother of his or Finn's.

Johnny transforms into his Ghost Rider form, walking over to Finn.

_"(Never will I be welcomed  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Warped into a feeding frenzy with the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mess of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun...)"_

During this scene, the fires show Marceline insulting Johnny, calling him a pathetic tool and a animal who abandoned his brother. Marceline is secretly watching the music and tears fall on her cheeks, feeling sorry for Johnny. After this verse, he explodes into black smoke which take him back to the clearing, into his human form.

_"You're frightened, so am I  
A world of demons wait (_Fires erupt showing the Ghost Rider and the Animal inside**(The "Guy")**_  
Watching the movements and filling my heart with hate  
You're burning, so will I  
When I awake and discover how I have been ravaged by your_

_World_  
_Dishonored by your world_  
_Your world_  
_I'm haunted by your world"_

The music ends and Johnny collapses to his knees, tears falling upon the white snow.

Finn, Jake, Fire Princess and Princess Bubblegum bow their heads in clear understandment of what happened and why Johnny cannot stay. Princess Bubblegum remembers something and runs up to Johnny. "You can stay Johnny. You just have to find a girlfriend." Princess blushes in hoping Johnny would take the hint, but he dimisses it. "No one can love the monster that I have become."

Johnny stands up and eyes Finn. "I think its time for all of you to understand what kind of monster is inside of me."

The drums begin to play and Johnny smiles as the music flows thru his veins.

"NA-AH, NA-AH!"

_"Now!_

_I can feel the animal inside_  
_My resolve is weakening_  
_Pounding at the doors of my mind_  
_It's nearly OVERPOWERING_  
_I cannot begin to describe_  
_The hunger that I feel again_  
_Run if you intend to survive_  
_For the beast is coming to life"_

Johnny looks up at the full moon with a wicked smile, as the demon inside shows off the hell teeth.

_"Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight  
Death approaches on this night"  
_

_"For the animal's soul is mine  
We will be completed right before your eyes  
I have no control this time  
And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight"_

Johnny looks towards Finn and smiles.

_"I can hear it calling again  
The primal need is filling me  
Changes are about to begin  
And now MY BLOOD IS BOILING  
I can see the fear in your eyes  
But you can't bring yourself to scream  
Time to shed the mortal disguise  
For the beast is coming to life  
_

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight  
Death approaches on this night_

_For the animal's soul is mine_  
_We will be completed right before your eyes_  
_I have no control this time_  
_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight"_

An epic guitar solo begins.

_"We begin the hunt and I  
Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight  
For the kill is close and I will be satisfied  
For the smell of fear tonight  
Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied  
You're mine_

_For the animal's soul is mine_  
_We will be completed right before your eyes_  
_I have no control this time_  
_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

_For the animal's soul is mine  
And the world around will never hear your cries  
An unholy crime  
And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight"_

"NA-AH, NA-AH!"

The music ends and Finn walks over to Johnny. "You may have a demon inside, but you are still my big brother." Finn hugs Johnny who is shocked, but returns the hug. "I am sorry for abandoning you Finn. I just couldnt let you see me as a full demon" Finn nods in understanding. "Its alright. I forgive you. Thank you for the pictures of our real parents. I love it."

Johnny smiles and nods. "Hey. I can stay for about 4 more weeks. I have 5 weeks before the demon takes over my soul. So I can stay for a little while longer, and maybe if I find a girlfriend I can stay. Does this sound good?" Finn nods in hyper happyness. "Yes! Please! I would love to spar with you and have a big brother! Jake is awesome and all, but your my real brother!" Johnny smirks "Dont sell Jake short now. He took care of you and that means alot to me. Now im going to go back to my old home in a cave. I want to live in my old house, but first I need to take a trip to the black market and pick up some supplies for a surprise for you Finn. I also need food and supplies for me."

Johnny looks up and notices Flame Princess. "Well, arent you a hot head. Who may you be?" Flame Princess smiles and points at Finn. "I am Flame Princess and im Finns girlfriend." Johnny smiles at his little brother and nods. "Well, my dear princess, thank you for liking my brother and taking care of him." Flame Princess smiles and goes back to her fire house. "Ok well Finn, you should probally head home. Im going to go get my supplies, go back to my house, make your surprise and probally do a work out." Finn nods and runs with Jake back to the tree house. Princess Bubblegum flies off to her kingdom, as Marceline begins to follow Johnny as he rides off towards the black market.

* * *

Johnny arrives at the market, and begins to pay for red apples, bread, turkey and ham, and mayo. He stops and takes a look at a old witches hut. On a shelf nearby, is Hambo. Marceline eyes go wide, but avoids Johnny who walks over to the witch. "I want to strike a deal witch." Johnny opens his backpack and shows a large vial of demonic blood and every 10 seconds, a flame is seen sparking through the blood. "This is my own demonic blood sparked with Hellfire. You can make tons of potions with this and powerful ones to boot." The Witch eyes the potion with glee. "What do you wish?" Johnny smiles. "Since this is a big vial, I want a few things. One, I want that teddy bear. It means alot to me. I made it when I worked in the toy shop years ago, and I bought it before the war started.. but I had to resell it for food. It.. was the first one I ever made. It means alot"

The Witch grabs the bear and hands it over. "Second, I want information. Who sold you this bear and why?" The witch smirks and shakes her head. "I cannot reveal such information! Its against policy" Johnny produces another flask of the same blood and fire. The witch eyes it and quickly changes her attitude. "It was some guy named Ash. Some wizard who sold it for a wand. It meant alot to someone else. He hasnt been seen for a long time now." Johnny nods and hands her both flasks. "Thank you for your time my good witch." The witch cackles and flies away. "No. Thank you for these wonderful gifts!"

Marceline watches in amazement that Hambo was Johnnys creation and was Johnnys stuffed animal first and begins to follow him back to his home. To her amazement he transforms into the demon and rides across the icy water to her cave. Curiously, she still remains invisible and follows.

* * *

Johnny walks over to the house and smiles. "My old home! Its rebuilt! Yes! Thank you Candy Kingdom!" Johnny lifts a large boulder from the left wall, and it shows a demonic fire symbol with the initials G.R. Under the rock, is a large chunk of the rare material, Obsidian.

**(Obsidian is basically rock formed from magma. Its sharper then most steels and its used today as scalpels and it was used in the past as weapons!)**

Johnny takes the large chunk of obsdian over to the right wall, and places it near a large boulder. Transformed his hand into the demon, he begins to melt a rock into a hollow rock. Spitting hellfire into the hollow hole, it begins to roar with fury. Johnny takes out his knapsack which is a large hammer and a clamp. He removes his shirt and begins to hammer the obsidian rock into a large half hollow peice of sword. Once one half was completed, he stuck the Obsidian rock into the hellfire, heating the obsidian to high tempertures. Grabing a knife, he cuts his right arm from the elbow down about halfway to his wrist, letting the blood fall onto the sword coating the hollow in red. Taking some more rock, he puts it into the fire, melting it. He pours the molten rock to fill the rest of the sword.

Johnny begins to make another half of the obsidian sword, and places it upon the other half. He begins to hammer away, sealign the demonic fire and blood inside the sword, as the sparks make contact with Johnnys 8-pack abs, sizzling against the sweat from this hard labor. Marceline watches as Johnnys works, thinking to her self. 'Hes kind of cute and he works hard.'

Johnny takes the sword and dips it into the icy waters, finishing the new sword. He begins to twirl it around and slices off a large rock with the sword. The sword glows red and demonic fire is seen swirling around inside the sword. Johnny places the sword into a sheath made from Why-wolf fur and walks over to another rock. He lifts it revealing a key to the door, that marceline never knew about, and walks into the house. Grabbing his pillow and blanket, he grabs the teddy bear from his backpack, curls up in the corner, and begins to fall asleep, cuddling with Hambo.

* * *

**Ok guys, next chapter will be some drama between Ghost Rider and Marceline. I will probally be including romance. I also might be including a comedic part that my friend wants to see...**

**so yea :D**


	5. Marceline falls for the Rider

"Who turned on the light?" Johnny mumbles out, trying to find the light switch. He opens his eyes and notices its the sun and grumbles. He gets out of bed and grabs an apple from the fridge, biting into the juicy fruit. He looks around for his backpack, and begins to play Hambo, the axe-bass, and Finns new sword inside. Marceline pokes her head out from the ceiling ladder hole, and notices that Johnny is awake and eating. She floats down invisible and grabs herself a apple when Johnny hears the fridge door.

Johnny walks over and sees the fridge open wide. "What the..?" Johnny walks over and shuts it as he feels something brush past his shoulder. "Weird..." He walks out of the house with his backpack as Marceline grabs her sunhat and follows high in the sky. Johnny arrives at Finns house and knocks. Jake opens the door and lets in Johnny. Johnny steps in and notices that Princess Bubblegum is here as well. "Hello guys." Marceline floats in invisible and clings to the ceiling.

"Finn. I have a present for you." Finn walks over and notices a sword that Johnny removes from his backpack. "Is that for me? Its totally algebraic!" Johnny nods and hands the sword over. "I made it with my own blood and hellfire. It is strong and durable. Its also made by a very rare material of mine known as Obsidian. Its volcanic glass. Its extremely sharp as well." Johnny smiles as Finns eyes light up. "Thanks Johnny!"

Johnny nods and sits back. "I want to have a talk with all of you. Its about the vampire... Marceline is suppose her name is." Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake sit down around Johnny and listen. Princess, you have known her for a while. What is she like?" The Princess wriggles her nose and looks at Johnny. "Marceline is a friend of mine, Jake and Finns." Johnny raises a brow at the fact a vampire is friends with his little brother. "She is evil, yet her evil is more playful it seems. She likes to hang around Finn and Jake because they are adventurous. I cant say for sure if she's a danger or not." Johnny nods and looks at Jake.

"Jake. What is your opinion of Marceline and has she ever harmed you and Finn at all?" Jake looks at Johnny and speaks a bit afraid. "Marceline scares the filling out of my donut still, but she is still a friend of mine. I don't always trust her around Finn, but Finn is growing up and wont listen to me if I told him to stay away from her. Finn likes her and I suppose that's all that matters. Marceline kicked us out of out home the first time we met her, claiming its hers, then beat up Finn after she sucked my blood out or at least most of it." Johnny clenches his fist at that, but relaxes. "She then got Finn to serve her as her henchmen, and tortured his mind. After that, she also tried to kill Finn with her axe base once when he put Hunson back in the night-o-sphere." Johnny raises his eyebrow and all three. "So she's a danger to Finn?"

Finn bounces up and looks at Johnny. "Everyone is a danger to me. I am the hero of Ooo and I do a lot of dangerous things! It's fun too! Marceline is my bestest friend after Jake and I like her to be my friend!" Johnny sighs and nods. "The Ghost Rider inside wants to kill her, and my human side told him to wait and see what you guys say. I suppose I can let her live as you, Finn, trust her. I can trust her too around you." Johnny smiles as Finn hugs him. Marceline smiles at all these nice words that her friends said to Johnny.

Jake looks over at Johnny. "So tonight is couples movie night. I'm bringing Lady, Finn is bringing Flame Princess! Who are you going to bring?" Johnny laughs a bit. "You think I found a girl already? I do notice that girls look at me in that kind of way, but I just don't feel a connection to the Princess's of Ooo really. They aren't adventurous and on a side note, I am a danger to Princess's who lack and resources to help themselves." Finn looks at Johnny and smiles. "What about Marceline? She's loads of adventure fun, and she's a vampire. She can fight you for a while!" Johnny sighs and looks at Finn. "Finn, I am still angry at Marceline for what she said. I mean she is cute, and her hair is very pretty, but I haven't seen her since the party, and she hasn't apologized. Plus I don't make the move. Women will."

* * *

Finn nods and Johnny leaves the tree house. Johnny hops onto his bike, takes the Ice Kings crown from his backpack and heads off to the Ice Kingdom. Upon the arrival of Johnny, the Ice King is seething mad at him for stealing his crown. "How dare you steal my crown that I made with the magic I stole! I need that for princess's!" Johnny rolls his eyes and places the crown on the Ice Kings head. "Sorry about that, Simon, but Princess Bubblegum needed it to unlock me from my prison. See ya later!" Johnny rides off towards the cave, and parks his bike. He walks into the house and begins to unpack his backpack. He places Hambo on a shelf with his chain around Hambo, like its a holder, he places the axe-bass in a corner and goes for a apple.

Marceline floats in and uncloaks herself behind Johnny. "Hello Johnny." Johnny stops and turns with a apple in his hand, and a look of pure anger towards Marceline. Johnny takes a bite of the apple and waits for Marceline to finish. "I'm sorry I said all those things, and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and insulted your name." Johnny watches as Marceline grabs a apple for herself and sucks the red out of it. "I am very sorry and hope you can forgive me." Johnny sighs and is a bit startled when Marceline sucks the red from his apple, but relaxes. "I suppose I can let it go Marceline. Finn trusts you-" Marceline stops him. "I know what they all said. I've been following you since the party. I watched you fight and sing, and you have a great voice, and I've watched you work with Finns sword." Johnny raises a brow at learning he had a stalker, but dismisses it a second later.

"Thank you for calling me pretty. No one has called me that in a long time. You don't look half bad yourself" Marceline smiles a toothy grin, as Johnny rolls his eyes. Marceline picks up Hambo which grants a fast grab of her wrist. "Put down my teddy bear." Marceline puts it back on the shelf. "It was mine too you know. After the aftermath of the war, Simon, gave me that teddy bear to calm me. Then my psycho boyfriend, Ash, sold it to a witch for a wand." Johnny nods and shuts his eyes thinking. "You can have the teddy bear back I suppose. If it means that much to you, you can keep it." Marceline smiles and kisses Johnny on his cheek, and grabs Hambo snuggling it. "Thanks Johnny." Johnny nods.

"So, Johnny, want to go to the couples movie night with me?" Johnny smiles and raises a brow. "To that smooch fest? Eh not really, but I suppose I can take you." Marceline giggles a little. "I didn't like it either before. I took Finn once as a friend and we crashed the party with wolves." Johnny smiles. "Sounds like fun. I'm glad you guys are friends. I just hope you keep watch over him." Marceline looks down. "I actually don't. He can take care of himself and I'm usually alone in my house here." Johnny raises a brow. "This is your house?" Marceline nods. "It is yours technically, at least by my rules." Marceline makes a toothy grin. "Oh right you kicked Finn out of your house earlier. Well, I don't have a place of my own, so I'm sorry for crashing here." Marceline smiles. "It's alright. I've enjoyed your company." Johnny takes Marceline's hand and puts her on the front of his motorcycle while he gets behind her, and drives off to the movie. Marceline smiles and enjoys the ride, letting her head rest against the chiseled chest of Johnny.

* * *

Johnny and Marceline arrives at the movies, where Finn and FP, Jake and Lady are here snuggling together. With a smile, Johnny disappears and goes to the projector, where he replaces the movie with another. He puts in the movie, 300, and comes back to Marceline. "Where did you go?" Johnny smirks. "I changed the movie. No smooching movie but a good action film from my own collection." Marceline nods and puts her head in his lap, as 300 begins.

The film begins to end a hour and a half later, and Finn looks up at Johnny who has Marceline's head in his lap, and gives him a smile while Jake gives him a thumb's up. Marceline notices them and hisses at Jake who cowers back in Lady's body, while Johnny and Finn snicker. Johnny rolls his eyes, however, at Jakes thumbs up. The movie ends and Johnny gently puts Marceline off his lap and approaches Finn. "How did you enjoy the new movie?" Finn smiles "It was awesome! They were great warriors!" Johnny smiles. "It is actually based off a true event thousands of years ago. Its also my movie. I switched the movies out." Finn grins, and Marceline floats over to Johnny and wraps her arm around his neck. "Yea it was a great movie there Finn. I enjoyed it. Your brother seems pretty awesome too." Finn smiles at this new Marceline.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along! It seems Marceline has taken a liking to you Johnny." Johnny rolls his eyes. "Well, what can I say, I'm awesome Finn." Marceline gives Johnny and playful shove, which throws him into Princess Bubblegum, who arrives with another movie, popcorn and a soda.. "Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum yells at her, as she is covered in sticky soda and popcorn bits. Marceline, Johnny, Finn and Jake laugh at Princess Bubblegum who growls. Princess Bubblegum watches as Marceline plants a kiss on Johnny's lips, who in turn is surprised by the kiss but returns it nonetheless, and she screams. "Marceline! He was mine first!" Princess Bubblegum tackles Marceline and begins to slap her face. "He was yours first, but he doesn't want you! He wants me!" Marceline grins as she kicks Princess Bubblegum into the screen. Johnny blinks and walks over to the two women and grabs them by the collar. "Stop it. Both of you. I was not yours Bubblegum. I never was. I didn't even think about romance until recently. Marceline. Are you trying to get Bubblegum jealous? That's not very nice for friends. I am disappointed in both of you. Bubblegum, I do like Marceline, and I do apologize if I've led you on. It wasn't my intention." Marceline blushes, and Bubblegum frowns at the lecture, but nods. Johnny releases both of them and Bubblegum wonders back to her Kingdom.

Marceline looks at Johnny and kisses his neck. "Thanks Johnny. I didn't think you had feelings for me." Johnny looks down at Marceline, and smirks. "I do have feelings for you. Your fun, your pretty, and your dangerous. I like dangerous." Marceline blushes again, as Lady snickers with Jake. Marceline growls at Jake who cowers again.

* * *

Johnny smiles as everyone begins to return home and he takes Marceline onto his bike, and rides off to the cave, where Johnny goes to the bathroom, undressing into his sleep shorts, and Marceline already is undressed in her pajamas.

Marceline jumps into her bed, where Johnny brings up his pillow and blanket, and curls up in the corner. Marceline rolls her eyes as Johnny slowly begins to fall asleep, and floats over to him. She gets under his blanket and curls up against his chest, wrapping his arm around her, and sleeps. Johnny notices, but doesn't mind as they both fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	6. Ghost Rider and Marcelines lust

**Hello all of you. I decided to do a small lemon scene here. I thought I might try and do one... Hope its tasteful enough .**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews. I might be doing a Finnciline fic later on!**

* * *

The fridge door opens as Hunson takes a red apple and sucks the red out of it. He walks around the house smelling a man on his daughter. His rage builds up, but he waits for Marceline to awaken. Yawning, Marceline floats downstairs to her Kitchen, and drinks some tomato juice, and her eyes narrow as she smells her father. "Dad. What are you doing here?!" She says in a hushed whisper. Her father throws the apple in the trash and walks over to Marceline. "I just wanted to visit my little girl! What is that smell on you?" He sniffs his little girl.

"Dad!" Marceline's chicks go red and her eyes get angry. "So who's the boy? Is it that hero Finn?" Marceline doesn't speak and glares at her father. "Well no matter who he is, he's going to die for touching my little girl." Marceline begins to smile and begins to laugh. "Dad. My new boyfriend could easily kill you. Your a ant to him." Marcelines father smiles. "Shall we test that?" Marceline grabs her fathers arm. "Let him sleep for now." A loud yawn and sleepy footsteps is heard as Johnny falls through the ladder. "Ow." Marcelines father immediately grabs Johnnys throat and lifts him up to devour his soul. Marceline shakes her head at her father as Johnny immediately turns into the Ghost Rider and punches Hunson through the wall and onto the cold hard ground in the cave. He walks towards Hunson menacingly. "He's your boyfriend Marceline?!" Hunson is shocked.

"Yes dad, Johnnys my boyfriend." Marceline floats over to the Ghost Rider, as he turns back into Johnny. "You're lucky I like your daughter. I would kill you now." Marceline wraps her arm around Johnnys neck as Hunson stands up. "So my own creation dating my own daughter. How Ironic. I've always wanted my daughter to date someone evil, but you? I couldn't imagine she dating you. I suppose if she makes you happy, I can be happy." Marceline smiles at her father, while Johnny just glares at him. Johnny transforms into the Ghost Rider and pins Hunson against a wall. "I may love your daughter enough not to kill you right now, but if you hurt Finn or Jake, I will find you and I will make you pay." Hunson nods furiously as Johnny turns back. Marceline floats over and kisses the back of Johnnys neck as she wraps her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck.

"Oh what am I now? Your limo?" Johnny smiles as Marceline playfully nips his earlobe with her fangs. Hunson rolls his eyes and returns to the night-o-sphere with one last sentence. "Get a room!" Johnny puts a sunhat on Marceline as they get on his bike and rides off to Finn's tree house for the promised sparing session. Finn walks outside with his brand new sword and watches as Johnny and Marceline arrive shortly. "Hey Johnny! Hey Marceline!" Marceline floats over with a toothy grin. "Hey Hero. Your brother is a good snuggler." This elicits a blush from Johnny, who transforms into the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider wraps his chain around his fist, transforming the chain into a hell chain.

"You ready Finn?" Finn nods and pounces at Johnny, who blocks Finn's sword with the chain fist. A loud clash is heard as hellfire sparks dance around them. Swing, Swing, Swing, Finn keeps slashing at Johnny who parries each blow. Johnny quickly grabs Finn's shirt and throws him to the ground, as the chain fist comes down fast towards Finn's chest, but Finn raises his sword to block. Fighting for dominance, Johnny grabs Finn's sword arm with his other arm, and playfully punches Finn's shoulder. Smiling, "Not too bad Finn. Not too bad." Finn pouts. "Its not fair. You're so much better then me!" Johnny smiles, transforming back into his human self. "True, but I have a demon inside of me. I don't think even Marceline can defeat me." Marceline scoffs. "You want to test that skeleton man?" Johnny smirks. "Only if you really want to." Marceline rolls her eyes and tackles Johnny to the ground, pinning his arms to the ground. "I win." Marceline nips at Johnnys earlobe, who blushes madly, and sits on his chest. Finn disappears to Flame Princess's house.

"Lets go skeleton man back to my house." Johnny nods and takes her back on his motorcycle. Once they arrive inside the cave, Marceline throws Johnny into the house, who pounces on him. Nipping at his neck, Johnny moans softly as she run her hands across his chest. Ripping off his shirt, she playfully bites at each muscle, who elicits moans from Johnny who just lays there under the dominant grasp of the Vampire Queen. She whispers in his ear, "I want you." Johnny eyes go wide and bites his lip unsure if he should continue. Noticing his face, Marceline nips as his ear. "Oh, you're a virgin are you?" She smiles and bites his earlobe again, piercing the skin. "I'll do the work tonight." Johnny nods and shuts his eyes, as Marceline floats down to his pants, pulling them off with his boxers, tossing them to the side, revealing a erect manhood, a full seven inches. Giggling, "My, My. You're a big one aren't you?" A large blush is seen on Johnnys face as he remains quiet, eyes shut. Marceline bends down and takes the large erect cock, and nips at the sensitive head. A gasp is heard from Johnny who clenches his fist, which Marceline giggles about. She begins to lick around the head slowly with her forked tongue, smiling at Johnnys face who blushes wildly at this.

Taking the head inside her mouth, she begins to suck upon the penis, licking the tip softly. She takes the full manhood inside her mouth, and bounces her head up and down. After a good 5 minutes, Johnny groans and fills her mouth with his warm seed, which Marceline swallows. She takes Johnny upstairs, who passes out in her arms, and she sleeps next to him.

* * *

Unknown to them, a cloaked figure watches with anger burning throughout his body. He clenches his fists and disappears...

* * *

**Ok so I want to ask my readers here, whats a cooler "Villian" god.**

**My next fic(Not entirely sure if I will), will have a god. **

**A fast, powerful lightning god who controls storms OR**

**a Large, EXTREMLY powerful, Slow, Fire god who controls fire and earth?**

**Which one would you think be cooler or scarier?**

**Im leaning towards Lightning as is one of my bestest friends on yet my brother says the fire god.**

**Actually, ive been thinking of a new god! A god of pure shadow.**

**;)**

**EVIL GOD! :D I mean he has a purpose to be evil but still. A god of shadow sounds nice. **


	7. Marcelines past and Ghost Riders anger

**Hello guys! I have now decided that the fire god will not be done. Its either gonna be a shadow god or a lightning god.**

**Havent decided yet and will still take your opinions for my next fanfiction! :) **

* * *

Slowly awakening, Marceline looks over at her new boyfriend who is sleeping peacefully after last nights events and floats down over to her kitchen to fetch a apple. She bites the apple, sucks the red out and puts the gray matter into the basket for Johnny. She floats towards her living room where she spots a cloaked figure and dashes outside to notice that the cloaked figure vanished. Turning around, she looks to the inside of the bag around her head, and she disappears.

Returning to the cave, the cloaked man sheds this disguise and casts a spell to duplicate Marcelines figure and begins to put his plan in motion.

* * *

Awakening happily, Johnny climbs down the ladder and eats the apple left by Marceline, and he watches a bit of T.V. Out the corner of his eye, he spots a skinny man, with white strands of hair, like a Mohawk, and Marceline. He turns his head and watches as Marceline makes out with this man, and anger burns throughout Johnny's body. He shakes in anger as he stands up and walks outside, to see Marceline fly away with the man.

Growling with anger, he roars a loud animalistic roar that echo's through Ooo, startling birds for miles, awakening Finn and Jake, knocking over Princess Bubblegums experiments, and awakening her. Johnny walks back and forth in the cave, and notices a letter fly in. He grabs it and reads. "Hello sir, I am sorry for disappearing, but I feared for my life. Your girlfriend is with me and we are over the ocean in a castle. Its the castle of doom where I reside now. I thought you might want to come and handle her yourself. Good day to you"

~Ash

* * *

Another loud roar is heard for Johnny as he transforms into the Ghost Rider, but his fire is now black. He hops onto his motorcycle and begins to ride towards the ocean quickly, burning the ground behind him in a black fire.

* * *

Watching from her cell in the castle, Marceline is in horror at the scene of what is going on with her Johnny, as he changes into a different being, anger coursing through his veins. She bites her lip fearing for her life, and yells. "Ash let me go! Why did you do this?!" Ash smiles and approaches. "Because after you kicked my nuts, and found out my secret from those chump friends of yours, I wanted you dead. So I found out your new boyfriend already has some issues with you, and what's a better way of killing you then having your own boyfriend destroy you?" Ash smiles and laughs maniacally and walks back to his chair, enjoying his view of Johnny.

* * *

Johnny surges through the Ice Kingdom, melting snow and trees that are in his path. The Ice King looks out the window and sees Johnny cutting a path through his kingdom, and flies down. "What do you think your doing Skeleton man?!" Johnny turns his head and stares at the Ice King with so much anger and hate the Ice King retreats faster then he arrived. Johnny jumps off a hill of snow, and collides with a mountain. With a boom the mountain explodes, snow raining down, and Johnny lands on the grass behind the Ice Kingdom, and begins to make his journey through the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

Finn bolts awake after hearing the pained roar of his brother, and takes off towards the cave. Noticing Johnny speed out of the cave, he looks towards his brother and notices the pillar of black flame rise from him. Fearing for someone's life, he jumps on Jake and follows Johnny as fast as he can.

* * *

Arriving at the Fire Kingdom, Johnny surges over the walls, and begins to climb the towers of the Kingdom, while having spears of fire thrown at him from the guards. Flame Princess looks out and notices Johnny make his way up her tower and she ducks her head out as his bike surges over her window and off the tower out of the Fire Kingdom. She wonders what's going on, and notices Finn and Jake. She flies down and lands on Jake who cringes at the heat from Flame Princess but ignores the slight pain. "What is with Johnny Finn? He seems angry." Finn looks at her worriedly, "I am not sure. I think it has something to do with Marceline. Its the only way he could be angry except with something dealing with me, but I haven't had any issues." Flame Princess bites her lip, and looks at Finn. "If Johnny is angry with Marceline, she's in grave danger." Finn nods and Jake bounds after Johnny who arrives at the ocean.

Johnny stops at the ocean, and looks around and notices a faint light coming from a lighthouse at the Castle of Doom. He takes off the chain from his backpack, and wraps it around his jacket like a banner. Finn and Jake notice the stopped Johnny, and hurries forward but before they could reach him, Johnny hops onto his bike and the ground behind his wheel is being churned up and Johnny shoots across the water. (**The Ghost Rider passes all terrain. He can ride on water, over builds and such. :) )**

* * *

Finn hugs Jake tight as Jake begins to swim across the water with Finn. Flame Princess hugs Finn tight as he is nervous around the ocean.

* * *

Marceline is watching as Johnny gets closer and closer to her, his flame growing more intense with each moment he gets closer to the castle. She screams at Ash. "You bastard! You have to ruin three lives just for your revenge?!" Ash laughs and pushes Marceline who is powerless in this castle out into the living room, as Ash watches from the balcony. "Of course. It ruins yours and Finns. Johnnys life is just a consequence."

Johnny arrives at the castles door, and gets off his bike. He walks up the stairs and arrives at the door. He takes his hand back, and punches the door breaking the large metal door, the pieces flying inside. Marceline looks at Johnny in fear who approaches her and picks her up by her shirt. He looks towards Marceline with a menacing glare. Finn and Jake arrive at the door with Flame Princess, as Ash notices along with Marceline.

"Ash is it?" Johnny speaks with a tone of hatred. "Yes. I am Ash. I am her current boyfriend and her lover." Johnny looks over at Ash. "So do you consider Marceline stupid?" Ash blinks once and looks at Johnny. "Of course. Women are always stupid." Johnny puts Marceline down and grabs his chain. Ash smiles as his plan is coming to fruition as the chain suddenly snakes its way around Ash's body. Ash is pulled towards Johnny who smiles evilly. Johnnys black flame is turned into blue flame. "Marceline isn't stupid you bastard. She knows cheating on me would have cost her, her life, ruined Finns life and mine. She is smart enough to know what would happen."

Marceline smiles a bit at Johnnys brain power, while Finn, Jake and Flame Princess have their mouths gaped open. Johnny releases one hand from Ashs chained body and uses his hand to draw a smiley face in the ground. "I would have destroyed you myself or your soul, but I think I know someone who would have fun with you." Marceline looks at the smiley face and her eyes go wide. With a throw in the air, Johnny keeps Ash hanging for a second, then slams him through the smiley face into the lap of Hunson.

Hunson looks towards Johnny and Marceline, and smiles. "So this is Ash Marceline?" Marceline nods. "Yea, he made Johnny think supposedly that I cheated on him with Ash but Johnny was too smart for Ash. He would have killed Ash himself but thought you might have fun with him." Hunson smiles and Johnny. "Well, thank you son. I will enjoy Ash. Take care of my daughter." Johnny nods as the portal closes and he transforms into his human form.

* * *

Marceline crashes into Johnny, who holds her tight against his chest, and collides her lips with his, legs wrapped around his waist. Jake coughs after a few moments of them making out. "We should probably get going. I don't like this place." Marceline rolls her eyes, and hops onto Johnnys bike, and rides off with her boyfriend to Finns tree house.

Johnny arrives at the tree house and collapses on the couch. "Well that was a fun day. I have to admit, the power surging from anger was very nice." Marceline smiles. "I bet. It looked nice on you too." Johnny smiles and hugs his girl. "Well I had fun last night myself." Marceline blushes and pushes Johnny off of her and onto the floor. "Hey. Not in front of Finn and Jake you doofus." Johnny smiles and rolls his eyes while Finn and Jake head off to bed. Johnny takes Marceline home with him, and they collapse on the bed in each others arms in a peaceful sleep.


	8. Epilogue

(**I love to say Pic-i-nic for picnic. Sue me.)**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~~~

Marceline is seen floating through her house, with a Amethyst gemstone ring, making dinner for the pair as Johnny is seen gathering items in the pic-i-nic basket. Once Marceline comes back with Tomato soup, a bowl of strawberries and Red Wine, the pair of lovers float off towards a cliff overlooking a waterfall.

Smiling, Marceline lays her head down on Johnnys lap on the blanket, looking up at the stars. "Its so beautiful Johnny. I'm glad you decided to make the transition." Johnny strokes the onyx-colored hair of the vampire. "I'm glad too." Johnny stretches and a pair of bite marks is seen on his neck. He lays down next to Marceline who lays her head on his chest. "I love you Johnny." Johnny nods and begins to fall to sleep. "I love you too Marceline."

* * *

**This is short but this marks the end of the Ghost Rider's... story. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Im going to get ready to write my next fanfic, tho its going to be a while as I iron out the plot.**


End file.
